


The sweet, shy, innocent, Kunoichi

by TJtheanimelover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, NaruHina 2020, Naruto is a horny bastard, One Shot, hinata is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJtheanimelover/pseuds/TJtheanimelover
Summary: See Naruto's point of view as he and Hinata partake in some naughty activities
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first fic and my first lemon so go easy on me. I love NaruHina and I think they would have a dom-sub relationship. I pretty search all over the internet and read all types of Naruhina lemon stories. I decided to write my own and hope that you guys like it. My inspirations include Powerful_Niya on Wattpad and Sessakag on Archive of Our Own. Those two write the best lemons I have ever had the luxury of reading. Anyways Naruto and Hinata belong to Kishimoto. If they belonged to me I would be rich and they would have had a sexy scene in The Last.

I can feel her steadily tightening around my dick, trying her hardest not to cum before I give her permission. What a good girl she is. Who would have thought that the shyest, sweetest, most innocent kunoichi in Konoha was a freak in the sheets? I was a ways away from being a virgin when we first got together so I knew all the things I liked. I have a bit of a dominant daddy kink but because my lover, who had never been with anyone before me, wasn’t used to it she had to be eased into it. It started off with a little tug of her blue hair here and a spank to her porcelain-skinned bottom there but eventually, it got to the point where she would do anything for me. Which pretty much leads us to this moment here. I looked down at the pretty picture before me in awe. She is blindfolded, hogtied, and gagged. Her muffled screams are like music to my ears as I pound into her ass. Her hands are balled into fist, her toes are curled, and her ass is getting tighter by the minute. Tell tell signs that she is about to burst. I stop thrusting and smack her clit harshly 3 times ruining her incoming orgasm.  
“No, No, No Hinata. I said no cumming without permission. Do you want a punishment baby?”  
I get a muffled no back and I go back to pounding. Although my Hina knows me better than almost anyone, it does not matter when we are fucking. In the bedroom, I am a king and she is my loyal servant. She does not do anything without my permission. Although it sounds selfish it is more about her pleasure than mine. With my increased stamina, by courtesy of Kurama, I am able to make her cum more than ten times in a single round while I only cum about 3 to 5 times. Speaking of cumming, I take the gag out of her mouth and I start to fuck her harder.  
“Hina-baby, do you like my cock?”  
“Yes! Daddy, i-it feels ….so...good!” she screams back like the good girl she is.  
“Do you wanna cum on it? Beg daddy to let you cum baby.”  
“Dadd-oooh. Daddy….I can’t it's too embarrassing” 

Every once in a while, because of course she still is shy, sweet, innocent Hinata, we run into this issue. I’ve come up with ways to set her straight when these issues arise.  
“H-I-N-A-T-A, I said beg. Do you want daddy to stop fucking your little asshole?" I ask as I deliver 6 sharp slaps to her bottom.  
“No, please! I’m sorry daddy. Please let me cum on your c-cock. I’m gonna go c-crazy if I d-don’t!”  
She begins to beg for the better half of 3 minutes to the point that her speech became garbled.  
“There it is, let it go, baby. Cum all over that cock. Good girl.”  
She proceeds to squirt out of her pussy. Her ass gets so tight that it starts my own orgasm. I rip off her blindfold and rub her clit super fast. I lean over her so that I can see her go cross-eyed. She calls out my name and then squirts again. That brings her total to 15 and mine to 5. Hinata is completely exhausted and falls into a deep slumber. I proceed to perform the necessary aftercare on both of us without her stirring once. I snuggle up next to her in bed and I eventually drift off. My sweet, shy, innocent Hinata greets me in my dreams as well.


	2. The Main event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple of months after the events of the first chapter. Naruto and Hinata experiment with his clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter. Someone on Fanfiction.com suggested that I continue the story with more context and background so here is my attempt at that. It is also much longer than the first chapter. My creative juices were flowing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own Naruto or Hinata, Kishimoto does. If I owned them I would be able to pay for my dream college.

"Come on baby", I said with my impatience evident in my voice. 

" This i-is so embarrassing Naruto-kun", Hinata stuttered with a flushed red face.  
SMACK!!

"Aah!!"

" I told you to call me daddy baby. Don't you wanna please me Hina-baby?"

"Y-y-yes", Hinata stuttered again.

"Then do what I asked Hinata", I directed her in an authoritative tone.

I looked down at the sight before me with pride. Hinata and I have been together for about six months now and I couldn't be more in love. Although she was not my first relationship, she is my first love. Due to her bashful nature, I was quite surprised when, two months into dating, she wanted to have sex. Now listen, I was an attractive bachelor with women who adored me, of course, I slept with a couple of women before. At the beginning of my sexual career, I was dangerously inexperienced and had no idea how to please a woman nor how to please myself. That is until I got with an older woman who wanted to be dominated. That was my first instance of the daddy kink and let’s just say it opened my eyes. I had no clue that I would like it so much but the feeling of having complete control and complete trust with another human is addictive. My feelings have only become heightened with Hinata. Because she is normally shy and quiet I get an intense satisfaction out of seeing her spread wide and screaming under me. The feeling I get from having her be bolder than she usually would be is euphoric. Which catches you up to now. At the beginning of our sexual relationship, I only wanted to focus on getting her comfortable with the act. About two months into having sex with her I began to train her in what I wanted her to do. We started off with deepthroating, spanking, and having her call me daddy. Then we moved on to more kinky things like butt plugs, blindfolds, binding, and anal. This leads us up to our two tasks today: tit-fucking and a threesome with my shadow clone. 

“You're doing so good baby. Move those tits a bit faster for daddy.”, I said in a shaky voice. 

“ This is why I love your huge boobs Hina. Ah, shit!”, I shout with a growl as I bob her head up and down. 

“ You’re gonna make me cum, just like that baby.”, I moan as I feel my orgasm start.  
I pull out of her mouth to spray my cum all over her tits. 

“ Was that good daddy?” Hinata asks innocently, looking up at me.  
She definitely paints an erotic picture. Looking up at me with those pretty doe eyes with my cum all over her heaving chest.

“Yes baby, you did so good for daddy. Now, are you ready to move on to the main course? “, I ask with a smile on my face. 

“Y-y-yes, d-d-daddy”, she stutters out nervously.

“Don’t be nervous baby, we’ll take it easy on you..at first. Shadow clone Jutsu!”, I say with a smirk on my face.  
Next to me, my double appears stark naked and hard.

“You’re taking the front and I will be getting the back. Take it easy on her at first but when she gets comfortable you can amp it up.”, I whisper to my clone as he nods.

“ Hinata, do you want your hands tied behind your back or do you want to be blindfolded?”, I question.

“U-um blindfolded please daddy.” She says looking down at the floor demurely with a blush on her face.

“Ok, baby.”, I say as I have my clone get the blindfold and wrap it around her head. 

The clone gets on the bed and I maneuver Hinata on top of him. She was already soaked from sucking my dick so no foreplay was needed. Hinata sinks down on my clone's dick and lets out an erotic low moan. My dick bounces from the sound. I get behind her and slowly remove the flower-shaped head of the buttplug I had put up there earlier as I see her grip the sheets. I grab the lube from off my dresser and I lube up my dick and my fingers. I slowly begin to finger her ass to loosen her up while me and my clone kiss and bite both sides of her neck. Hinata is just moaning her little head off. With my fingers in her ass, I can feel her clench around them and my clone and I both hiss. She begins to work herself back on my fingers and I can tell she is on the edge of an orgasm. I pull my fingers out and ruin her climb. I put my fingers in her mouth and tell her to lick them.

“Good girl baby”, I groan out as I feel her hot tongue on my fingers licking away her juices.

“Are you ready for me?”, I ask with concern.

“Yes, daddy, please. I need you!”, she almost screams out, looking back at me.  
I love it when I get her like this. Impatient and with her voice croaky. She looks so fucking horny and in need of a good fucking that I intend to deliver wholeheartedly. I attack her lips until they are swollen and red and I spank her ass for good measure.

“So fucking sexy,” I growl as I come up for air. I plunge into her ass at the same moment.

“Oh, my Kami!!” She screams as she collapses onto my clone.  
We fall into a pattern with our slow pace. As he pulls out I plunge in and vice versa. A couple of minutes into it Hinata’s body begins trembling and soon enough she is cumming. Not regular cumming either, she squirts for the first time ever.

“Holy, fucking, shit Hina! Does it feel that good? What do you have to say to daddy?” I ask humorously as I tightly grip her hair to see her face.

Normally Hinata would be embarrassed but she is so deep in pleasure that she does not show apart from a light blush. Her skin is sweaty, her lips are red and swollen from her biting and my assault, and she is holding onto the bed sheet so tight she’s beginning to tear it.

“Thank you for letting me c-c-cum d-d-d-daddy! Please don’t stop!”, she says with a shout. 

“I think you’re ready for more baby. Do you want more Hina?”, I ask softly in her ear.  
“Yesssssss”, she groans out and she quickly receives a smack to her ass.

“How are you supposed to address me, baby? Do you want daddy to stop fucking you?” I say angrily.

“No, please! I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry daddy please!”, she shouts out quickly with no trace of a stutter in her raspy voice.

I look down at her in shock. Hinata has never gotten like this before. She’s about ready to sob at the idea of me pulling out.

“Oooh, Hinata you are one naughty girl. You love having two dicks inside you, don’t you? I want you to say it and say it loud.”, I demand.

“I love to have two dicks inside me!”, she shouts, but her rant does not stop there.

“You’re stretching my little holes, it feels so good daddy!” 

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum daddy. Ittt felsh sho goood.”, she mumbles, beginning to become incoherent.

All of a sudden she clamps down on both of our cocks and screams out as she cums. My clone poofs out of existence as we fill her with our load. I pull out of her and move to her side as she turns. I cuddle her shaking body from behind and kiss her neck trying to calm her. I take off her blindfold and she looks completely exhausted and out of it. Her eyes are glossy and crossed and she looks about ready to pass out. I run to get her some water and I sit her up and tilt the water into her mouth. Her body is limp and I doubt she would be able to even stand up on her own. I play with her hair until she falls asleep. I perform aftercare on her body to make sure she doesn’t feel too bad in the morning and, with the help of some clones, I moved her to change the sheets. When everything is set I get into bed with her and I begin to doze off myself.

“I love you Hina-baby”, I declare in a whisper into her ear. Her sleeping face smiles as if she heard me in her dreams.


	3. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and her clone partake in some mischief and Naruto suffers the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you guys for reading this story and showing it some love. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for being MIA for so long, I just had no clue what to write. I'm back now tho, with my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. They belong to Kishimoto.

“Ah, Shit!”, I shout as I feel them both making out with my dick. 

I wish that I could see them and push their heads closer so that they can stop teasing me. Sadly enough for me, I allowed the twins to handcuff me to the bed and blindfold me. It would be a lie if I said I wasn’t enjoying it though. 

“Clone-chan, do you think we should show Daddy some mercy and take off his blindfold?”, I hear Hinata ask her clone.

“I think we should ask him Hina-chan. “, the clone replies.

“Daddy, do you want us to take off your blindfold for you?”, Hinata asks in the most erotic voice ever. 

“Yes Hina, take it off baby.”, I say a bit too enthusiastically. 

I hear them both giggle as one of them begins to untie the blindfold. Once it's off it takes a bit for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when they do what I see almost makes me cum on the spot. I’m greeted by two nude, blushing Hinatas. One has her boobs around my dick and the other is taking the rest of my length in her mouth. 

“Hi-Hina. Baby. Uncuff me. Now.”, I hiss out.

“Ah, Ah, Ah Daddy. This is your present for our one-year anniversary remember. You have to see it all the way through.”, The clone replies to me since Hinata's mouth is full. 

It takes all my strength and patience not to break out of my cuffs myself. They are doing so well in their efforts that my legs start shaking. I probably shouldn’t have let Hinata drink so much. One drunk Hinata is confident enough, but two? Let’s just say that I’m in for a ride.

“Clone-chan, let's move on to the next thing. It looks like he is getting too excited.”, Hinata states with a giggle. 

She gives my dick one last hard suck before both of them stop their efforts completely. I lean my head back on the headboard and breath heavily. I can feel the sweat dripping off of me and my dick twitching. I’m so caught up in trying to calm myself that I don’t pay attention to what the twins are doing. That is until I feel a tight ass sink down on my cock and a tongue licking my balls. I choke on air from the feeling. I look down to Hinata looking up at me with her doe eyes. We just make eye contact for several minutes, neither of us moving save for the clone playing with my balls.

“Hinata if you don’t uncuff me right now I will make hell for both of you.”, I threaten in a serious tone. 

“No.”, she says simply with a smirk.

She lifts off my dick slowly, maintaining eye contact as a challenge for dominance, and then slams down on it. My mouth drops open while I try to suck in air. She continues this routine, steadily getting faster. The more the twins work the thinner my patience gets. It finally breaks when she turns around on my length and begins to ride me while her clone licks her clit. The alluring visual plus the sound of her moans drives me to the point of no return. I break the cuffs with a growl and quickly throw both girls on the bed. They both look up at me with a mix of surprise, fear, and lust. I look down at both of them with crimson eyes and I begin to choke both of them. 

“I told you to uncuff me Hina, but you didn’t listen. I think you deserve to be punished for your disobedience. I suggest both of you brace yourselves.” I say authoritatively, daring either of them to protest. 

“Clone, get on your hands and knees I’m going to fuck you until you disappear. Hina, you will watch. You will not look away from us for any reason. If I see you touch yourself you will not like the results. You got that baby?”, I growl at her.

She nods quickly, looking more turned on than I have ever seen her before. I grab the clones hips tightly and push into her pussy quickly. As soon as my pelvis meets her ass I start thrusting away. I rub her clit for good measure as well and, within minutes, I have her shaking like a leaf under me. I look over to see Hinata gripping the sheets with white knuckles, trying not to touch herself. She has her legs wide open though so I can see her pussy dripping with her arousal. 

“Do you see what happens when you don’t obey Hinata? This could be you right now, y’know?”, I say teasingly. 

Her eyes are droopy and her face is flushed but she doesn’t stop looking at me once. The clone poofs out of existence with one last harsh thrust and I cum onto the sheets. I’m painting with my eyes closed until I hear a scream and something wet splash on me. I look over to see Hinata painting with her pussy still squirting. It turns out that she got not only the clone's memories but also her orgasm. I go over to her quickly and immediately stick my length up her ass. I bring her legs to my shoulders and begin to choke her. 

“Are you gonna listen now Hina? Do you wanna be punished like that again?” I ask her lowly. 

“No, Daddy. Please, kami no.” She sobs out with tears of pleasure rolling down her face. 

“No, No Hina. I think you do. I saw how wet you were. You loved watching me fuck your clone, didn’t you? You are one dirty girl Hina. Are you my slutty girl Hina?”, I ask her tauntingly. 

“ Yes, Daddy! I’m your dirty girl! I’m your slutty girl! I loved watching you f-f-fuck her!” She screams out.  
I laugh, cause even in the middle of me screwing her brains out she was still shy about cursing. I look down at the picture she presents for me. She’s face flushed, crying, and screaming with her eyes squeezed shut. I feel her squeezing around me so I begin to rub her clit to drive her over the edge. 

“Let it go, baby. I can feel you. You’re so tight babe, just let it go for me.”

She opens her mouth in a silent scream and squirts on my stomach. The tightness that I feel from her orgasm catapults me into mine. I feel her ass up with some of my seed and pull out quickly to spray the rest on her tits. I watch my cum dripping out of her ass slowly as I try to catch my breath. I look up to her picking up my cum off her boobs and licking her hands. 

“Kami, Hina. You’re gonna get me hard again.” I exclaim in shock at her actions.

“Did you like your present Daddy?”, she asks while she continues to lick my cum off. 

I immediately move over her and slide into her pussy. 

“You know I’m gonna fuck you all night right?”, I ask jokingly.

“I wouldn’t think of this going any other way.”, She counters. 

She is going to be the death of me, but I couldn’t think of a woman more perfect for me in my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. I have had a hard time writing from Hinatas pov but next chapter I will def have that written. Lmk if you guys have any suggestions and I'll write them the best that I can.


End file.
